


all in my head

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [35]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: (G)I-DLE | Gashina Line, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internally Screaming Yeh Shuhua, Minor Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Misoo Canon, Misoo dating, Roommates, Screaming, Shuhua having no idea, misooshu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: soomin or sooqi next? comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	all in my head

The first clue Shuhua had that Soojin and Miyeon were definitely fucking behind her back was at the elevator. Shuhua was waiting for the elevator to take a lift instead of walking down the stairs, only to see Soojin against the elevator, breathing heavily with her hand on her crotch, pulling at the hem of her jacket and the other on the handle to keep her shaky legs steady. Miyeon on the other hand was wiping her lips that made Shuhua's jaw drop.

"They're definitely fucking." Shuhua whispered mentally as she takes a very careful look at the two having a little moment. They had sleepovers a lot of times. Well, sure they live in the same apartment, but sleeping in one room is still different.

Shuhua decides to break them off by leaning in, pretending to kiss Soojin's lips to see how Miyeon would react. But Miyeon's an ambitious actress who's been really good at it lately. The oldest only smiles as she too decide to join. And then they are two people following Soojin around the dorm to kiss her.

Then the day after that, Soojin and Miyeon arrives home late after their "walk" which Shuhua believed to be another term for sex. It's not like Shuhua would have anything against with her mortal enemy but kinda friend and crush going out. She would appreciate it if she could be the member and roommate they choose to trust.

Then Shuhua notices how Miyeon pulls their main dancer close whenever anyone is too close to Soojin for comfort. And Soojin is looking a little too comfortable with Miyeon's hand on her hip and butt. They're dating, that's it. Period.

The youngest stares at the two older women cooking while she sits at the dining table, drinking her coffee. Shuhua could definitely see the tension whenever the two touched skin. Miyeon was the one to notice their youngest.

"What are you staring at?" She chuckled, getting Soojin's attention. Shuhua only narrows her eyes, telling the two to not mind her and go back to fucking each other in the head. "You're cute, but you're weird." Miyeon laughed. Soojin agreed with her, smiling with her crescent eyes.

"Are you two dating?" Shuhua dared to ask.

The two turned their head back, eyes widened. Soojin was the one to shake her head with her hands as if it would make her denial more convincing. "No, of course not. Why would you even think that I would be dating Miyeon?"

"What?" Miyeon turns her head to Soojin. "I am date-able. Are you trying to say that I'm not someone that people would want to date?" Miyeon questioned, glaring at the younger woman. Shuhua excavated the scene.

"No, I'm not saying that you're not someone that people would want to date. I'm just saying that I wouldn't be one of them." Soojin reasoned. "You're pretty, talented, and kind- not funny, though- But I just can't see myself dating you-"

"Oh just see, I will make you want to date me so bad that you would be on your knees and beg for me to love you." Miyeon stated, completely disregarding the burning pan. "You know what, I'm gonna start flirting with you right now and kiss you and follow you everywhere."

"Oh god, shut up!"

Shuhua stayed in her little hole (her room), still in disbelief at how hard the couple in the kitchen tried to deny their relationship. It almost looked real because of how furious Miyeon was, and everyone knew how Miyeon is when she's frustrated and genuinely upset about something.

Then one night, Shuhua comes home to the sound of so very not innocent noises coming from Soojin's room, and definitely from Soojin's mouth. No, she was not actually gonna walk in on her roommates having sex.

"Please... more." Shuhua gulped, getting closer and closer to the room. "God, that's the spot. Keep doing that, please." Soojin moaned. Shuhua puts her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Feel good? Am I hitting your spot just right?"

"Y-Yes... yes."

"These horny bitches." Shuhua muttered under her breath as she's one step closer from the room. "Aha!" She shouted the moment she jumped into the room. Soojin and Miyeon screamed at the sudden presence.

Shuhua's eyebrows meet halfway when she sees the two fully clothed. But still, Miyeon was on Soojin's back, with Soojin flushed under the older woman. "Oh my god, will you knock?!" Miyeon questioned, still in shock.

"You guys were dry-humping- Oh my god!"

"Dry-humping, what?! Oh my god, did you actually think we were having sex?! I was massaging her!"

"Why are we screaming?!" Soojin took a turn, having her hands against each of her ears. She's definitely a complain away from changing dorms. She would want to walk out and roll her eyes at the two, but not when Miyeon is sitting on her.

"I knew you guys were having sex ever since the elevator."

Miyeon narrowed her eyebrows, confusion written all over her face. "What elevator?" She questioned. Shuhua pursed her lips, having enough of Miyeon acting and Soojin actually joining in.

"The third floor, when I was about to go down and you guys stopped at the 3rd floor. Soojin's legs were shaky, and coincidently, you were wiping off your lips. You definitely ate Soojin out. Come on, just admit that you two are dating."

"I was eating." Miyeon shakes her head, massaging her temples as she gets off of Soojin. "You didn't expect me to walk around with possible sauces all over my face, did you?" She questioned, her tone laced with sarcasm.

"And I jogged on my way to the company." Soojin reasoned. "And even If I was having sex with anyone, it wouldn't be in a public place where someone could catch me with my panties down and vagina out."

"O-Oh." Shuhua nodded her head. "Sorry. I- I just thought- anyway." Shuhua leaves the room in embarrassment.

Soojin broke into quiet laughter the moment Shuhua was away. Miyeon followed after hearing her girlfriend laughing her ass off. "Did I do great? I still can't believe that she actually bought my acting." Soojin said, still laughing.

"You did amazing, baby." Miyeon smiled, pecking the younger woman's lips. "She will find out sooner or later, when she decides to stop hibernating." She laughed.

Shuhua visits the other members' dorm the next day, completely ignoring the other two asking her to watch a movie with them as she goes straight to Soyeon's very messy room. "Gosh, you live in a dump." Shuhua frowned.

"Oh, you're one to talk." Soyeon retorted.

"Listen, Soyeon." Shuhua starts, taking the space beside Soyeon on the bed. "I think Miyeon and Soojin are dating, but I don't have enough proofs." She starts, taking a breath. "These are my theo-"

"What? But they are dating." The leader said.

"I thought they were too, but they said they weren't, and I can't actually keep claiming that they are without any proofs." The younger said in return. "And I swear that it's not just me seeing things or overthinking that they may actually be dating-"

"Shuhua, they are dating. This is why you have to stop sleeping when everyone else is awake. They kiss in front of everyone, hold hands in front of everyone, and I once caught them making out behind the stage. That's how sexually active and affectionate they are."

It took a second for Shuhua to react, and when she did. "Those liars! They made me go through hell, gather theories, focused on them instead of my game. And then they were actually dating this whole time?! I gotta say I'm feeling a bit betrayed."

"Okay. Going back to sleep now?"

"Actually." Shuhua said, laying her back on the bed. "I'm just gonna take a quick nap here. I don't want to come home to walk in on them actually having real sex. I'm still a kid."

Soyeons nods her head, sighing when she felt Shuhua's leg over her as the younger drifts off to sleep. "Sleep tight, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> soomin or sooqi next? comment your thoughts about this chapter, i love reading them.


End file.
